Investigation et Volte-Face
by narumistu
Summary: Quand Nick se fait agresser par arme feu par un mystérieux homme. Cela chamboule Hunter plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé WARNING : Risque de spoiler le premier et second jeu, scène de sexe 18 Phoenix/Hunter,du fluff yaoi , de violence et d'insultes Disclamer:Les personnages et certains lieux de Ace Attorney appartiennent exclusivement à capcom. sauf le coupable de l'agression de Nick
1. introduction

Ça faisait un an maintenant 1 an que j'étais parti pour l'Europe, en France, ayant besoin de faire le point sur ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie. La seule personne pour laquelle j'avais des remords à laisser seul, c' était Phoenix. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans ma vie, je n'avais qu'un objectif le verdict « coupable » tout cela a cause de Von Karma, Manfred Von Karma, après la mort de mon père, il m'avait enfermé dans une bulle et pendant plus de 15 ans. J 'étais persuadé d'être bien dans cette bulle.

Et un jour voilà que Phoenix revient dans ma vie et éclate cette bulle, il a pris ma défense lors de ce meurtre au lac Gourde, ou tout m'accusait, c'était une occasion rêvée pour tous mes rivaux de me faire tomber. Mais lui, il crut en mon innocence envers et contre tous. Et moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'était de partir en laissant cette note « le procureur Benjamin Hunter a choisit, la mort » , c'était métaphorique, bien que je fus certain quelques personnes au QI peu élevé ont sûrement cru que je m'étais réellement suicidé. Mais il fallait que parte que je me fasse oublier. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant mon portable sonné, je soupire ne supporte pas que l'on me dérange en plein travail. Je pris donc en main l'objet regardant l'écran, Tectiv ? Je lui avais demandé de me contacter uniquement en cas d'urgence, je décroche :

-Tectiv', j'espère que vous ne m'appelez pas pour rien, vous savez que je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange pendant le travail.  
\- M..Mr Hunter ! C'est .. C'est Mr Wright.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, dieu dans quel pétrin cet idiot c'était mis encore . Tectiv cherchait ces mots.

– Tectiv ! Pour l'amour de dieu venez en aux buts !

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais presque hurlé dans l'appareil, je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais je m'inquiétais réellement pour Phoenix.

– Mr ! On lui a tiré dessus ! Il est à l'hôpital.  
je faillis lâcher mon téléphone.  
\- M .. Mr Hunter vous étés touj..

Je le coupais dans sa phrase.

– Tectiv préparer vous avec un eu de chance, je peux prendre un avion ce soir mettez deux agents pour garder la porte de sa chambre.  
– Bien Mr Hunter.  
Je raccroche fonçant à l'aéroport de Paris pour prend le prochain avion pour Los Angeles, Tient bon Phoenix, j'arrive !


	2. Chap 1

-Coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable!  
\- mais arrêtez ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait  
La maîtresse se penchait vers moi  
\- allez Phoenix, tu sais une faute avouer est a moiter pardo…  
-OBJECTION!

Tout le monde tourna ça tête vers cette voix. Moi en larme, je regardais Benjamin, il avait pris ma défense :

-Ben Benjamin ?

Il me regarda plantant son regard droit dans les yeux. Un des élèves répliqua

-mais enfin benjamin, c'est ton argent qui a été volé  
\- Madame, il n'y aucune preuve que ce soi lui qui m'ait volé alors Phoenix est innocent

Puis Paul saisis l'occasion

oué vous êtes trop nul vous tout Nick, il volerait jamais, vous êtes tous des débiles comme il dit vous pas de preuve

Je les regardais tous les deux. Avec des larmes de joie

Mer…. Merci !

Puis de nul part, j'entends une voix

Nick…. Nick ! la terre appel Nick

Je secouai ma tête sortant de mes pensées, j 'étais dans un lit hôpital i jours en rentrant du tribunal, je m'étais fait agresser par chance, j'avais réussi à dévier l'arme et la balle avais toucher juste mon épaule. L'agresseur, c'était enfuit. Un passant avait appelé les urgences. Il avait essayé de retirer la balle, mais pour le moment saiettais trop dangereux et ça risquerait d'aggraver la chose. Donc en attendant de trouver une solution jetait hospitaliser avec une infirmière qui venait changer mes bandages. Je me réveillais donc c'était maya, la pauvre, elle venait me voir des quel pouvais ,elle essayait d'être joyeuse pour me remonté le moral mais je savais que elle inquiétait pour moi.

-Maya…. C'est toi

j'essaye de me redresser dans le lit, mais cela me faisait trop mal

\- woho Nick, tu vas aggraver tas blessure reste tranquille. Dis donc tu sais qu'il y a deux policiers qui surveillent ta chambre

-Hein comment ça, c'est peut-être tectiv qui a…. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'aurait pas le doit de mettre en place une surveillance sans demander à…

Je m'arrêtais dans mes propos, non ce n'est pas possible de toute façon, il est "mort" ils nous ont tous abandonné, il m'a abandonné une seconde fois. Maya était venus à la même conclusion que moi

-Tu crois, c'est Mr hunt….  
-Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom maya ! Il nous laisser ! Il est mort point ! Ne prononce plus jamais sont nom devant moi

Maya soupire

-Nick… Du calme, je….

Puis on entendit râler

-Laisser moi rentré, je suis son meilleur pote merde !

Paul ça pouvait être que lui, il l'art et la manière de ce fait remarquer

-Regarder, c'est marquer sur ma carte d'identité, c'est bon, je peux voir mon pote

-yo Nick ! Je savais que tu étais aussi célèbre pour avoir une protection policière. c'est grave sérieux Nick comment on peu s'en prendre a un mec aussi bien que toi. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre tout mes potes. Déjà que benji est, je ne sais pas où

Maya lui mis la main sur la bouche chuchotant

-Mr défes, je crois que Nick n'est pas vraiment d'humeur ni en état

Je soupire gémissante de douleur en me redressant doucement

-Non ça va désoler, je sais bien qu'il avait besoin d'en quelque sorte travailler sur lui-même. Mais partir de cette façon… Nous laisser comme ça comme ce jour ou Von Karma l'a embarqué et qu'on la plus jamais vus

Je serrais mes poings

\- woho hey calme Nick mon pote. Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas ça faute à l'époque, on était des gamins. Et là, je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison

– oui Nick, je suis sûr que Mr hunter va revenir bientôt

Mr wright je viens pour vos bandages. Mr madame si vous voulez bien

– OK madame, allez a tout a leur Nick, profite pas trop de l'infirmière

me dis Paul en tirant la langue je roule des yeux, Paul ne grandirait jamais mes bandages furent changés, épuiser j'étais sur le point de repartir dans les bras de morphé quand :

– Wright

cette voix c'est pas possible ,j'ouvre mes yeux a demi clos , c'est pas possible ça doit être une hallucination j'ai jamais supporter les anti douleur. Benjamin la devant moi fidèle a lui même visage a l 'expression froide et sérieuse. Mais son regard c'est presque imperceptible mais je voyait que il était déstabiliser, ah bas oui Mr le procureur , je me suis pris une balle dans l' épaule .il du voire que je j'avais vus son inquiétude et remis son masque de froideur bien connus de tous. Moi de mon coté je ne pouvais m'enpécher d'avoir une légère gêne d'être torse nus devant lui , non pas que je sois pudique , mais enfin c'est le contexte de la chose. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avais approché de mon lit. Le silence commençais a être pesant alors que moi j'avais trois milliard de question. Bon déjà on pouvais en éliminé , qui la prévenus ? Sûrement tectiv , il lui est tellement dévouer , d'ailleurs je crois que il voit Benjamin comment un dieu , et honnêtement je pence que ça dois être le seul dans la police qui la toujours soutenus et supporter vus les rumeurs et la fameuse tendance de hunter a réduire son salaire , d'ailleurs je me demandais bien si il gagnais encore quelque chose . Deuxième question ,qui a mis cette protection policier ? C'est lui forcement , après avoir été prévenus de mon agression. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi , quel intérêt avais il revenir ici pour enquêter sur mon agression. Je ne comprend pas certes après avoir prouvé son innocence et avoir prouvé la culpabilité de von karma dans l'affaire dl-6 , je pensais avoir gagné son respect et son amitié il m'avais même sourit et quand et pour arraché un sourire a benjamin faut ce levez tôt , je parle pas de ces petit sourire de sadisme pendant c'est procès , an un vrais sourire. J'en pouvais plus de ce silence

-Benjamin !  
\- Phoenix !

On avais parler d'une seul et même voix et j' était étonné il ne jamais appeler par mon prénom depuis que l'on c'était revus, ou alors très rarement. Il repris

-laisse moi parler, Oui la surveillance policière c'est moi qu'il est mis en place , c'est Tectiv qui m'a prévenus . Tant que on aura pas retrouvé tu sera en danger et

il pris cet pose qu'il prenais toujours quant il était gêné détournant le visage

-j'ai déjà une dette envers toi , je ne veux avoir ta possible mort sur la conscience !

Une dette ? Mais que quoi il parle au contraire on quitte depuis cette affaire d'argent volé. Et dire que Paul qui les avais volé celui je te jure. Enfin bref je pris la parole

-et tu reviens comme ça , 1 an tu te rend compte 1 an . Tu n'avais aucune raison de partir si longtemps ! Et en plus excuse moi mais je préfère largement être contre toi que contre ta demi sœur Franzeka toi oh moins tu me fouettais pas . Puis bon je me suis déjà tapé le père alors la fille bonjour

Je releva un léger petit sourire sadique sur son visage pendant quelques seconde. J'étais sur qu'il aurais rêver être la. Mais je ne décida de pas le lui faire remarqué

enfin quoi qu' il en soi je sais que tu avais besoin de te recentré de redéfinir ce que c'était que être procureur. Mais 1 an sans nouvelle je pensais que nous étions redevenu amis

\- Phoenix , J'avais pas le choix , , je te rappel que Von Karma était mon mentor , c'est lui qui tout appris. Je suis pas sur que tu réagirais bien quant tu apprend que celui qui ta tout appris était en fait un criminel

\- non c'est vrais que enquête et trouvé le coupable de son mentor assassinée et don la sœur a été accuser c'est tellement plus fun

répondis je de façon sarcastique a crois que il déteignait sur moi. Il grimaça, bas oui benji tu est peut-être un super procureur mais bon au niveau tact des fois

\- écoute ,je suis rentré . Pour trouvé celui qui ta agresser parce que

il détourne le visage

je veux prouvé que je ne suis plus le procureur au verdicts coupable je veux être un procureur de la vérité. Car seul la vérité compte et ça c'est toi qui me la appris

ce fut a moi de rougir

-que quoi , moi je t' est appris quelque chose moi

– bon si tu veux bien on fera les retrouvaille plus tard. Il faut que tu me parle en détaille de ton agression

\- Et bien je dois avouer que c'est passer vite je sortait d'une affaire, contre ta cher demi sœur. Normalement je prend les transport en commun, vus que j'ai pas le permis  
dis je gêné ayant peu peur qu'il me lance une petit remarque assassine dont il la le secret , mais rien il avais sortie un petit carnet ou il griffonnais ce que je disais.

– Continue

je toussote

-Donc ce jour la j était en vélo , mais sur le chemin pour rentré au cabinet m'a roue a crever et je me suis arrête pour voir les dégas. Il était assez tard. Quand je sentit le canon d'un pistolet dans le dos. Il ma pousser dans une ruelle. Sa voix ne me disais rien, mais il eu un moment d'inattention et je me suis retourné oh moment ou il visais le cœur j'ai réussi a dévier la sa trajectoire en voulant désarmer . après j'ai ressentit une énorme douleur dans l'épaule . Tout ce que je me souviens ces ces yeux des yeux varions un marron et l'autre vert. Après j'ai perdu connaissance et me suis réveiller ici i jour

\- hum, ce qu'il faudrait c'est que on te retire cette balle dans ton épaule et puis retrouvé l'arme en question, j 'espère tectiv a fais son boulot et la scène de l agression a été fouiller de fond en comble


	3. Chap 2

J'avais relever la tête de mon carnet,Il c'était endormis, le pauvre je lavais encore plus épuiser avec mes question, mais il fallait que je sache sa version , c'est mon boulot d'interrogé les victime. Je me leva remontant un peu la couverture sur lui . Il semblait être apaiser avec de visage endormis quelque mèche parsemaient son visage. Sans que je puis comprendre ce qui je faisais je remis doucement ces cheveux en place. Comment cette cet idiot peu être aussi beau . Je secoua ma tête pour enlève cette idée de la tête , mais a quoi je pence moi et pourquoi es que mon cœur bat plus vite. Je mettait a imaginer si il n'avais pas réussis a dévier la trajectoire du flingue , mais pourquoi cet idiot ne passe pas sont permis aussi. Mon cœur bas de plus en plus fort ; ma tête me dis de partir mas mon cœur lui semble vouloir rester la ale contemplé . Dieux phœnix que m'a tu fais , sans bien comprendre ,ce que je fessais j'avais déposer les lèvres sur son front. Puis quand mon cerveau repris le contrôle de mon esprits je rougis violament reculant du lit. Heureusement que personne était la. Je me claqua un peu les joue , bon sang Benjamin Hunter ressaisis toi un peu ! Tu a une enquêter a mener. Au moment ou je sortit de la chambre je me fit heurté par Mlle fey l'assistante de phœnix. Tien ça un jour, faudrait que je lui dis que a force que voire avec une jeune femme a peine majeur les gens vont finir par ce poser des question.

-Oh MR HUNTER !

– je euh bonjour Mlle fey

\- oh je vous en pris depuis le temps vous pouvez m'appelez Maya, vous revenus pour Nick. Vous savez vous lui avez beaucoup manquer. Il était même prés a faire toute l Europe pour vous retrouvé

j'eus une légère rougeur, je m'en voulais de l'avoir laisser. Phoenix était beaucoup trop sentimental, j'aurais du savoir qu'il réagirais comme ça. Puis une fois familière raisonnât dans le couloir

– attends-moi maya tu vas trop vi… BENNNJIIII !

je détestais que on m'appel comme ça, c'est me décrédibilise totalement, bon je tolère quant on est entre nous. Mais le problème de Paul c'est que il n'a absolument pas grandis

– Euh bonjour Paul écoute je j'ai pas le temps là il faut que je reprenne possession de mon bureau et que je commence l'enquête

Paul et maya était super existé, tout le monde nous regardait j'étais affreusement gêné

– attends beji tu vas pas partir comme ça quand même, tu sais Nick et moi on était trop triste d'avoir perdu notre 3ᵉ samouraï

maya ne comprenait pas, évidement elle pouvait comprendre ça datait de notre enfance. Je roule des yeux

– Paul grandit un peu !

– Mais on était les 3 samouraïs signal les trois amis inséparables

il sort son petit porte clé jaune

– c'était une série pour enfant a notre époque Nick et moi on était super fan, moi j'étais la force jaune Nick la force bleue et Benji….

il me regarderait avec un sourire malin, je soupire

– allez Benji je suis sûr que tu l'as encore

oui javais toujours ce petit porte clé rouge , je le gardais dans ma poche , c'était devenus une sorte de grigris , mais quand Von karma m'avais recueillit j'avais si on de passer pour quelqu'un d'immature ,alors je cachais son existence . Mais bon la si je fessais rien il me floutera pas la pais. Je le sortit donc de la poche

La force rouge ….

– haha je le savais que tu lavais toujours ta beau jouer les frigide Benji ta pas changé d'un poil. Je suis sur que c'est grâce a nous que tes devenus fan du samouraï d'acier

je rougis violament

moins moins fort Paul. C'est senser être une série pour enfant sa nuire a ma réputation !

– oh Mr hunter ne vous en faites pas vous savez maintenant les enfants regarde « la princesse Rose' »

je toussote

je vais aller

dis en m'enfuyant rapidement dans le couloir je roule jusqu'à mon bureau . Oh moins s'il était rester propre . tout était rester en place comme je l'avais demander a tectiv. de toute les manière il aurais affaire a moi .ouvris les volet la pièce s inonda de lumière je regardait accrocher au mur ma tune de jeune procureur . je me perdais dans mes pensée. revoyant Phoenix jeune tendant son petit porte clé bleu

on sera toujours amis hein Benji

je serrais mon petit samouraï rouge j'ai été un bien piètre amis .mais sa va dire que a quelque jour prés on aurais pus ce croiser adolescent . Lors Que on ta accuser d'un meurtre. quelque jours après j'affrontais ta mentor sur un autre procès . c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne m ai pas revus a l époque. je t' aurais renvoyer dans ses 15 mettre enfin c'est pas le moment de se lamenter . je m assis a mon bureau prenant mon portable j'appel tectiv

tectiv venez immédiatement dans mon bureau et amener tout ce que vous avez récolté sur les lieux de l'agression de phoe… je veux dire Mr pas de retard je be tolérait aucun retard

bien Mr hunter toute suite Mr hunter !mais

je soupire

me dites pas que vous avez encore perdus votre badge

je….désoler Mr….

je soupire je devrais même pas être étonné

bon je vais passer au commissariat, soyez-la je n'aie pas envie d entendre tout le camera jaser sur les raisons de mon retour

b bien chef !

je raccroche après avoir trier quelque papier je sort prenant ma voiture direction le commissariat. Il y avais toujours ce lutin grotesque devenus mascotte de la police et puis cette musique sale donne envie de casser ce truc . bref évidement tectiv n avais tenu sa langue et tous chuchotais a mon arrivée

-mais il était pas mort lui ?

-il est peu être là pour enquêter sur l'affaire Wright ?

– tu crois qu'il est revenu pour cet avocat-là avec la coupe de cheveux de hérisson

je cachais un petit sourire a la dernière réplique, Phoenix un hérisson je me promettais de l'appeler comme ça notre prochaine redevenant sérieux je regardai les 2 officiers qui chuchotaient

quand vous aurez finis de jaser sur moi et Mr me direz ou es l inspecteur tectiv

effrayer ils c'étaient mis au garde a vous

pardon Mr le procureur !il vous attend devant la salle des preuves Mr le procureur!

je me dirigeais donc au lieu indiqué.tectiv m'attendait

bonjour Mr c'est bon de vous revoir

j'avais beau pester contre tectiv je devais bien avouer que je suis certain que c'est bien le seul policier qu'me serais vraiment fidèle.

aux faits tectiv au fait

dis-je en passant mon badge depuis l'affaire sky ils avaient rajouté une reconnaissance rétinienne je présentai donc mon œil au scanner un petit clique annonça le déverrouillage de la me dirigeai vers le cassier de tectiv

vous attendez quoi vous savez bien que chaque casier ne peut être ouvert que par son propriétaire

oh euh oui pardon

il ouvris dans le coffre se trouvais dans des sachets un gant, quelque cheveux brun , et un pistolet .attend quoi des cheveux ! et cette abrutit de subjectivas penser a les envoyer au labo

-des cheveux tectiv. mais ces un indice plus que important bon il est probable que se sois ceux de phœnix mais qui ne tente rien na rien

envoyer moi ça moi ça au labo scientifique et tant que vous y êtes faites examiner larme je doute qu'il y a des empreintes ça serai trop simple mais bon

-bien Mr et pour le gant nous avons le nom du magasin ou il a été acheter

-bien je vais mis rendre

Il me donna l'adresse, une boutique chique pour femme. J'étais étonné cette arme était rarement utiliser par des femmes. Je regardais la vitrine voyant le même type de gant c'étais extrêmement cher.. Une vendeuse vient a moi.

Puis je, vous aidez mr une paire vous intéresserais t'il

Je me tournai vers elle eut un mouvement de surprise.  
– mais vous vous etes

lasse je soupire, j'avais l'habitude que l'on me reconnaisse, mais la c'etait pas le moment

Pardonnez moi madame, mais je vais être directe j'enquête dur l'agression de mr wright

Vous voulez dire l'avocat qui mit une fin a votre série de victoire

Je grimasse, oui, je sais que maintenant seule la vérité contait, mais bon ma première défaite reste un souvenir peu agréable

Bref, nous avons trouvé ces gants qui semblent être vendus d'en cotre boutique

Je lui montre la pochette plastique contenant les gants

Effectivement mr ce genre de gant est bien vendu dans notre boutique

– je dois savoir qui vous les a acheter Madamee

Bien mr le procureur, je vais chercher mes registres toute suite

Attendant le retour de la vendeuse je fis travailler mes cellule grise

Ce son des gant féminin donc sois c'est un homme oh goût peu classique, soi c'est une femme et assez riche, car c'est une boutique de haut standique.mais qui en voudrait a phoenix cette jeune secrétaire de red white ? marsha vrile, nan trop evident redd white serai pas si idiot pour commanditer une agression de sa cellule. Un complice de von karma nan encore moins probable.Mais qui pouvais être assez vous pour agresser un avocat a 2 rue du tribunal faut.Je ne pouvais m'enpecher de sentir fautif si seul, j'avais été au lieux de faire mon dépressif. J'aurais empêché cette agression, j'aurais empêché cette idiote de prendre son vélo.

mr vous pleurez

Je sortis de mes pensées

La femme était revenus avec cahier, je séchais rapidement mes larmes

Une poussière, vous avez trouvé

Répondis-je sèchement ?

Et bien une certaine madame Helena Kingston acheter ces gants i semaine

Une semaine s'était donc préméditée après avoir eut toutes les informations sur le sujet, je sors envoyant un message a tectiv pour qui recherche cette femme. Je vais résoudre cette affaire quoi qu'il m'en coûte


	4. Chap 3

Je me réveillai quelque heure après maya était à mon chevet

Nick on croiser Mr hunter!c'est génial, il va te sauver, il vas trouver le coupable et l'emmener en prison.

Je n'étais encore pas bien réveiller, mais il y a un truc suis me perturbais à peine endormie, j'avais senti des lèvres sur mon front. Attend ça veut dire qu'il m'a embrassé, j'étais devenus rouge comme une tomate

Nick tu es tout rouge tu pence a lui

Dis, elle en pouffant, moi, je rougis encore plus  
Maya! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! D'un, je suis ne suis pas gay ! Et de deux arerete de fantasmer sur nous deux comme une adolescente!  
\- Nick ne me prend pas pour une idiote, tu étais prés partir faire le tour de l'Europe pour le retrouver, et puis laisse moi t dire que je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement indifférent non plus. Il était très troublé en sortant de ta chambre et semblait très motivé a trouvé ton agresseur

\- maya, c'est son boulot ! Il procureur !

– justement, il devait avoir une tonne de travail en Europe et il est rentré exprès pour résoudre ton affaire

Je soupire, je n'avais pas d'argument, elle avait réussi à semer le doute en moi. C'est vrai en somme qu'est-ce que j'étais pour benjamin et qu'es qu'il était pour moi. Aurais je vus son départ pour l'Europe comme une trahison si je le voyais simplement comme un ami. Elle était amusée de voir que je répondais rien

\- hi hi, je le savais, bon pearl sera déçus elle qui rêvait de nous voir tous les deux ensembles

-eh ne m'en parle pas à chaque fois que elle en parle, je suis tellement mal a l'aise mais bon ce n'est qu'une enfant

Après quelque jour, il fut décidé de me retirer la balle de mon épaule, l'opération fut un succès, j'arrivais même a sortir de mon lit pour me dégourdir les jambes. Mais je commençais en avoir marre de rester enfer dans cet hôpital . je voulais aider benjamin , je voulais trouver celui qui m'avait tiré dessus. tectiv était passé me voir et je pouvais avoir quelque information. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais vu benji travailler autant à trouvé un coupable, apparemment ça serait, une femme qui viendrait d'un milieu aisé. Mais qui ça pourrait être. La porte s'ouvrit c ´étais et bas quand on parle du loup. Il semblait gêner moi, je lui offris un beau sourire

Comme tu vois benji, je le remets sur pied ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on fera taire phœnix Wright

-je hum, je suis content pour toi phœnix

-le grand hunter qui s'inquiet pour moi.

Comme quoi tout arrive hunter détourna le visage gêné, il est tellement mignon comme ça, mais qu'est que je raconte-moi.

je repris

– on m'a retiré la balle dans mon épaule, tu pourras le comparer si elle du même calibre que l'arme. tectiv m'a dit que vous aviez une suspecte

– oui, une femme de qui semble avoir un bon train de vie Héléna Kingston ça te dit quelque chose

-eh bien Kingston a l'université, j'avais bien un coloc de ce nom-là, mais je ne sais pas s'il avait une sœur  
– c'est toujours une piste à exploiterr

J'avais remarqué qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux

-Benjamin, tu as l'air épuisé. Dès que je sors de ce fichu hôpital, je t'aide d'en ton enquête  
\- phœnix ! Ne sois pas idiot ça serait t'exposer et puis  
– ne me sors pas l'argument avocat et procureur Je suis le victime dans cette affaire et rien n'empêche la victime d'aider, le procureur non ? Et puis merde benjamin pour une fois dans ta putain de vie accepte l'aide des autres !

\- et si tu te faisais tuer ! Je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne qui croit en mon seul véritable ami !

Je rougis, il n'avait jamais été aussi honnête avec moi, sans j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais, je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. Il était comme paralysé, mais il ne s'était pas refusé mon étreinte, il n'avait de réaction ce qui m'inquiétait, mais don cœur battait très fort

\- euh benjamin, je sais que toi et le contact humain ça fait deux, mais quand même écoute, je m'en fous des risques et tu te souviens

Je lui sors mon petit samouraï bleu

-Amis pour la vie, c'est une promesse que l'on avait faites

\- idiot de sentimental, tu déteins sur moi

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre, que je sentis ces lèvres froides sur les miennes mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand, mon cœur explosa. j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu ça toute ma vie, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir. Je répondis à son baiser une main derrière sa nuque .Après quelque seconde qui parurent des heures,il s'écarta de moi rouge comme en tomate et moi, je n'étais pas mieux

\- Je je vais y aller  
-attend benji

Mais trop tard, il avait filé, je frôlai mes lèvres à ce moment précis, je venais de comprendre ce que mon Coeur me hurlait pendant des années. Je suis amoureux de Benjamin. Je souriais bêtement quand Paul et maya rentrent

-bas, mon pote, on viens de voir benji rouge comme une tomate  
-attend Paul, ce sourire un peu bête oh ne me dit pas que

Je roule des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin  
-maya…  
Elle me sauta dessus  
-j'en étais sur j'en etais sur qui a fais le premier pas  
-lui, mais t'emballe pas maya, il partit si vite, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser

Paul ne comprenait rien

Mais de quoi vous parlez !  
-je levais les yeux au ciel  
-Paul par pitié ne me force pas à t'expliquer aller fais travailler ta cervelle  
Après quelque minute  
Aaahh ça, mais ça, je sais depuis qu'on est gosse et d'ailleurs, vous avez bien mis votre temps  
Je le regarde avec un sourcil levé  
Hein. Mais de quoi tu pence ont était que des enfants a l'epoque , le seul qui était à fond la dessus cetait l' amour

Sur le mot amour, je fis des guillemets parceque la conception de l'amour de paul etait tres bizarre.

Oh ça va quand on passait les vacances tout les 3 vous dormiez dans me même futon et puis puis y a ce jour du white day  
Il se met la main sur la bouche

Oh non zut, j'ai promis à benji de rien dire à l 'époque

Voyons Paul ça remonte a longtemps, benji dois même plus ce souvenir. Et puis quoi moi, je me souviens que j'avais été triste parce qu'aucune fille m'avait offert de chocolat et que toi et benji en aviez eu plein. Je me souviens que benji trouvais cette fête trop sentimentale et le lendemain, j'avais reçu des chocolats avec un petit mot ; mais on a à jamais su qui c'était

Maya était pensive puis elle s'ecrillat

oh c'est benji qui t'a offert, c'est chocolat pour plus que tu sois triste

Je rougis violament Paul repris se massant la nuque

Je l'ai surpris les mettre dans ton casier. Je lui ai dit que normalement, c'est fille qui offre au garçon et puis il t'a offert des cookies

Maya réplique

Et chacun sait que le white day si tu offre des cooking a une personne, c'est que tu est amoureux d'elle

Il m'a fait jurer de jamais t'en parler enfin tout ça pour dire que ça crevait les yeux, que vous vous aimez mai bona pres ya toute cette histoir avec son père

Je les écoutais même plus j'étais passé par toutes les teintes de rouge possible et inimaginable. Dés qu'on aurait retrouvé mon agresseur vas vraiment falloir remettre tout ça aux claires. Punaise comme si je n'avais pas déjà de problèmes sentimentaux à l'université avec cette folle de Daliha . Il faut que je tombe amoureux de mon ami d'enfance et rival. Phoenix, quand on dit que tu fais jamais les choses simplement les gens ont sûrement raison


End file.
